Takeru Ooyama
}} Takeru Ooyama (大山 タケル Ooyama Takeru) is the central protagonist of the Maken-''Ki!'' series. He is a member of the Student Council Security Division and a freshman student at Tenbi Academy. He is the child of Takeshi Ooyama and Atsuma Ooyama, the descendant of Oousu no Mikoto and Yabiko Ooyama and a very distant relative of Kodama Himegami. Takeru originally enters Tenbi Academy without any knowledge of the school, other than that the school had changed from all-girls to co-ed. Before moving to Tenbi, he was at an all-boys school. He currently lives with Haruko Amaya, Inaho Kushiya and Kodama Himegami. Appearance Takeru is a teenager with brown hair that is shaved close on the sides and forms a crown in the back. He originally wore glasses and presumably still needs them His usual attire is the Tenbi Academy male student uniform which is a white shirt, green tie, blue pants, and black shoes. In Maken-Ki! Two, he stops wearing glasses as they kept getting broken too often". Personality Takeru is a helpful and kind person, who has a perverted mind. Although he doesn't really mean to do these perverted things on purpose to Haruko Amaya he still gets beat upon her. He never thinks before he acts, as described by Haruko. He never wanted to see women fight, or to fight women, when his mother Atsuma Ooyama died after she lost a duel; and considers his father the one responsible for her death, despite her dying from a disease. After encountering Tesshin Kushiya during the Summer Training Camp Arc, Takeru has since changed his opinion of fighting women, recognizing it as his own weakness and refusal to face his past. He has also apparently forgiven Tesshin and his father, realizing that they were not at fault for Atsuma's death. Plot Welcome to Tenbi Academy In the beginning, he dreamed of a mysterious person which is most likely Blood Pointer's true form. That mysterious person said that it's too early for Takeru to be his master, but "it seems you have already awakened". Upon arriving at Tenbi and heading for the opening ceremony, he comes across two girls dueling. While he wonders at what's happening, he notices Kodama Himegami hanging upside down from a tree branch. Takeru comments to her he can see her underwear, and she falls out of the tree on top of him. Somehow in the fall they end up kissing, and a symbol appears on Takeru's chest, which Kodama sees but Takeru is unaware of. Kodama immediately states that he's her mortal enemy, and challenges him to a duel at the welcoming ceremony. She tries to use a time-delay electric attack that will kill him after a few days, but she is stopped when Inaho Kushiya appears and blocks her attack. Date with Takeru Life at Tenbi Clash with Venus Summer Training Camp When Takeru falls into the cave, he encounters Tesshin Kushiya, who questions him on his reason for coming. When Takeru attempts to attack him, Tesshin makes a fist and punches Takeru away with his fist's air pressure. Takeru screams that Tesshin killed his mother, leading to Tesshin realizing that Takeru is Atsuma's child. Tesshin accepts the accusation, and claims he and Takeru are sworn enemies, and calls for a fight. Tesshin and Takeru begin to fight, although Tesshin fights with his eyes closed. Tesshin, noting Takeru's good instincts, begins to command him about how to fight while they do so. However, Takeru's fear over Tesshin's right fist begins to overwhelm him, disappointing Tesshin, who tells him to leave. Takeru then considers himself, and realises that his hatred for Tesshin and his father, along with his conviction against fighting women (himself or others), was simply his own weakness and refusal to face his mother's death. With new courage, he rushes Tesshin, who gets excited as Takeru's eyes are now just like Atsuma's. As Tesshin punches Takeru, Takeru leans back to the point of breaking his own back to avoid the punch, shocking Tesshin. He then bites Tesshin and uses Tesshin's Element to heal himself. After Takeru lands a massive punch, Tesshin realizes that Takeru is using Blood Pointer, and tells him about Blood Pointer's ability to take people's emotions, good and bad, and turn them into Element. He thanks Takeru for showing him how to use Blood Pointer, while Takeru tells him that Tesshin has also helped him to understand something about himself. Takeru later wakes up on Tesshin's back, having lost the fight. Tesshin is carrying him out of the cave, which was collapsing due to their fight. He reveals that Inaho is his daughter, much to Takeru's shock, who points out that they have nothing in common physically. Hime Kagura True Maken Trivia * Takeru's surname Oyama/'Ooyama '''means "big" ('o') and "mountain" ('yama'''). Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tenbi Students Category:Male Category:Maken-Ki